


当一天和尚撞一天白菜

by Jacinthe000



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe000/pseuds/Jacinthe000
Summary: 取名无能，要不然你们看完帮我想想名字，题目和全文没啥大关系。





	当一天和尚撞一天白菜

**Author's Note:**

> 取名无能，要不然你们看完帮我想想名字，题目和全文没啥大关系。

一、  
大居历一零八年，皇帝驾崩，先帝子嗣单薄，后宫佳丽三千只有娴妃一人育有一岁幼子，皇后赐死娴妃，立小皇子为新帝，自立太后，垂帘听政。  
幼帝即位不到一载，外戚干政，奸臣当道，朝内朝外民不聊生，北方白氏揭竿而起，不足三月便攻打下京城，历经朱家300余年统治的江山易了主。  
白氏入宫后，赐死了摄政太后与幼帝，自立为王，国号为北。白帝自登基后，勤勤恳恳，实行多项国政，几十年民不聊生的日子在白帝的治理下，短短五年年内大北一派欣欣向荣，风调雨顺，国泰民安。  
白帝育有五子，大皇子三皇子五皇子为皇后所生，二皇子与四皇子生母分别为德妃与淑妃。  
皇后在白帝起义前就已下嫁白帝，且育有大皇子和三皇子，二皇子为白帝宠妾所生。四皇子为白帝登基后所纳后妃所生，五皇子最小，刚刚满四岁，也是白帝最疼爱的小儿子，诞生之日天象异常，星官禀奏为大吉之兆，两个时辰后五皇子出生，白帝取给小儿子取名——宇。  
白宇自小身子弱，大病小病不断，多位御医诊治无果，星官以其生辰八字测算，告知白帝：此子福泽深厚，但幼年根骨不稳，承受不起皇家恩泽，但与佛渊源非浅，故荐白帝将小皇子送至护国寺照拂，一为皇室祈福，二保小皇子平安长大。白帝听从星官意见，次日便送小皇子入护国寺。

护国寺方丈为小皇子剃度，小皇子刚刚四岁，顶着光光的脑袋，穿着衲衣十分招人待见。寺内众长老沙弥比丘都很喜欢这萌萌哒的小皇子，主持方丈给小皇子取了法号，慧宇。  
喜欢归喜欢，因小皇子身份尊贵，寺内重人都把握着与小皇子的距离分寸，不敢逾矩。  
慧宇年幼，总在方丈讲佛经的时候偷偷溜出去玩耍，而这次小皇子在墙角发现了处狗洞，兴高采烈地钻了过去，误闯了福清师叔的院落。  
从狗洞里钻出的慧宇，灰头土脸浑身是泥，一抬头就看见了一个小沙弥在扫地。  
小沙弥看到墙边突然多出来一个脏兮兮的小团子，立刻问：“你是哪位长老院子里的，怎么乱跑到我们福清长老院子里来了？”  
已经在寺院里摸爬滚打一年的小皇子虽然才五岁但已经是个人精了。  
“师兄好，我是主持方丈院里的。”  
“主持院里的现在不应该正在听主持方丈授课吗？”  
小团子从墙边一步步靠近这位师兄，奶声奶气地答道：“主持方丈的课业太难了，师弟我学不会，又想打瞌睡，所以就趁师父师兄不备自己溜了出来。没想到误闯了福清师兄的院落，望师兄网开一面，放过小师弟一次。”  
小团子说得头头是道，但总归就是个五岁幼童，着实让人讨厌不起来，加上奶声奶气配上大人的语气，实在是可爱。  
“这次算了，你看你浑身是土的，先去我房里洗洗干净，不然等会回去被主持方丈看见了定要你吃不了兜着走。”  
小沙弥将团子师弟领回了自己房间，打了盆水，用毛巾将满脸是泥的小花猫洗了个干净。  
“师兄，你真好看！你是寺里最最好看的人了。”  
“不许瞎说，寺里这么多人你都见过啊。”  
“有些没见过，但是你真的是寺里我见过最好看的人了。”  
小团子的词汇量有些缺乏，翻来覆去地只会夸小沙弥好看。  
小沙弥在看佛经，小团子就静静地坐在一旁看着，安静地不得了。  
时间过的也快，没一会就要放课了，小沙弥把小团子拎了起来，催促他回去。  
小团子被小沙弥送到了院落的后门。  
“这边走可以直接回你们院子，下次别钻狗洞了。”  
小团子恋恋不舍地看着小沙弥：“师兄，下次我还能来你们院子玩吗？”  
“那下次记得走门，不要钻洞。”  
“好嘞！”小团子得到小沙弥的许可开心地飞起，兴高采烈地跑回了自家院子。  
后来小团子隔三差五地就来小沙弥的院子，小沙弥担心耽误了这个小师弟的课业，后来在看经文的时候就开始一点点地教小团子。  
小沙弥一直叫这个讨人喜欢的小师弟“小团子”，这个小团子则一直叫小沙弥为师兄，这个日子持续了快一年小沙弥才想起来问小团子的姓名。  
“小团子，我还不知道你叫什么。”  
“我叫慧宇。”  
“我叫慧一。”  
“慧一师兄。”  
“慧宇师弟。”

二、  
随着小皇子慢慢长大，宫里派了专门的老师来给小皇子授课，于是慧宇的逃课时光一去不复返，隔个十天才能偷溜去找慧一师兄玩。  
小皇子的身份只有方丈院落里的弟子知道，其他院的长老和弟子都不清楚，宫里派来教小皇子的老师也教他，切记不可在他人面前泄露自己的身份。  
所以慧宇只能告诉慧一师兄，自己逃课被主持抓到了，被主持记在了小本本上特殊关照了，没办法跑出来找他玩。  
再后来，小皇子的课业更加繁重，每天都要上课，于是只有晚上的时候才能溜出去找慧一师兄玩。  
随着年岁渐长，小团子长高了不少，脸也不再是圆滚滚的，开始变长了。当然，长得还是很招人喜欢。  
而他的慧一师兄也在长大，比以前更好看了。  
因为小皇子是一人一间房不与其他弟子同住的，而福清长老院子里只有慧一一人，跑来跑去嫌麻烦，小皇子索性就搬来与慧一同住。  
小皇子自幼长在寺庙里，没有接触过任何异性，唯一见过最好看的人就是慧一师兄，七八年相处下来，虽然他自己分不出，但他的身体却很诚实。十二岁的少年，梦到了慧一师兄，然后第一次梦遗了。  
醒来的慧宇，不知所措，第一次梦遗的快感，与梦境里出现的慧一师兄，还有醒来亵裤里一片泥泞都让他不知所措。听见动静的慧一也醒了过来，慧宇看到慧一醒了第一反应就是捂住裤裆。年长三岁的师兄立刻反应过来了，小师弟一幅脸红的原因。  
“我去给你打水，擦擦干净。”慧一起了身，拿了布，倒了盆水进来，转过身去让慧宇自行擦干净。  
慧宇擦干净那玩意后，示意慧一可以转过来了。  
从没有人告诉过小皇子这事，小皇子弱弱地问：“师兄，我是不是得了什么绝症就要死了？”  
这一问可把慧一逗乐了：“你刚刚梦到啥了？”  
“我梦到你了……”慧宇的声音更小声了。  
这一句话慧一把持不住了，下身那兄弟就这么直接抬了头以示尊重。  
“小宇乖，没事的。”慧一尝试着安抚慧宇，但是慧宇对这东西实在一无所知，声音很小却很急，好像自己真的快要死了一样。  
“小宇，你相信师兄吗？”  
“我相信师兄。”  
“那师兄等会说什么你都照做好不好。”  
“好。”  
“上衣脱了。”  
慧宇在慧一指挥下缓缓脱下了自己的上衣。  
“裤子也脱了。”  
“嗯。”  
“亵裤也脱了。”  
慧宇一下子红了脸，心跳加速，但实在不好意思自己把这身上最后一层布脱干净。  
“不乖哦，那师兄帮你脱，不准反抗哦。”  
慧宇瞥过头去，红着脸点了点头。  
得到许可的慧一将慧宇的亵裤脱下，赤条条的慧宇在他面前。才十二岁，身上的毛发都没长全，性器也非常地干净。他伸手开始握住慧宇的性器，开始揉搓。  
“舒服吗？”  
红着脸的慧宇轻声点点头。  
慧一凑上去吻住了慧宇的唇，突然被亲的慧宇脸更加红了。慧一师兄嘴唇温润的触感，亲上来还挺舒服的。  
“喜欢吗？”  
慧一点了点头。  
“接下来更舒服。你会更喜欢的。”  
慧一俯身含住了慧宇的性器，温热的口腔包裹着慧宇的性器，一股从未有过的快感从性器扩散到全身，而师兄正含着自己的那玩意，画面冲击实在是太大，慧宇被刺激的在慧一的口中胀大了几分。  
十二岁的慧宇那玩意能有多大，慧一一口就能吃下，他舔着慧宇的性器，啧啧地发出水声，时而快时而慢，时而紧时而松，初次梦遗的慧宇连自己动手都没试过就享受了回欲仙欲死的快感，一个没控制住，交代在了师兄嘴里。  
而慧一则将慧宇射出来的那些东西全吞了下去。  
慧宇又舒爽又羞愧，捂着脸不知道该怎么办。  
“小宇，没事的，这个是人都会有的反应。”慧一握住慧宇的手，将慧宇的手掌摁在了自己的裆下，“你看，我也硬了。不会死的。射出来是不是很舒服。”  
慧宇点点头，小声道：“是很舒服。”  
“那慧宇喜不喜欢这种感觉？”  
“喜欢。”  
“那慧宇喜不喜欢师兄？”  
“喜欢，慧宇最喜欢师兄了。”这次的回答不像之前几次般羸弱，很干脆很大声。  
“师兄也最喜欢小宇了。”慧一伸手握住慧一的手，将他的手伸向自己的裆下，“小宇你看他也很硬了。”  
“师兄，我来帮你。”慧宇有模有样地学起了慧一的做法，脱去了慧一的衣裤。  
慧一今年十五，多多少少发育了一些，那玩意不似慧宇的干净，大小也较慧宇的大了许多。  
慧宇小心翼翼捧着慧一的性器，用舌头舔弄性器的顶端，然后再小口地含住。性器的味道并不好闻，尝起来也一股腥味，慧宇想学着慧一般将那物全然吞下，但是只吃了二分之一便开始想呕吐。  
“吃不下不用全吞进去，含着头就行了。”  
慧宇学着慧一的技巧，吞吞吐吐双手还不断地轻揉慧一的囊袋，这滋味慧一是初次体会到。  
虽然慧宇的口技不太好，但没多久慧一也没有把持住，射了出来。慧宇被射出的液体呛到，一个没含好，直接喷到了脸上。慧一一把抓过慧宇，用舌头舔干净了慧宇脸上的浊物。  
又是一番洗漱，待两人弄干净天也亮了，慧宇从慧一房间偷偷摸回了自己院落自己房间。

三、  
初尝欢愉的两人打开了新世界的大门，隔三差五就睡在一起互相抚慰，慧宇没有任何渠道接触这方面的教育，慧宇对慧一自小爱慕，整个寺庙的师兄弟都与他保持距离，不同他一同玩耍，只有慧一师兄真心实意地待他好，而某方面的启蒙也是慧一师兄，自是对慧一的要求言听计从。  
两人同往常一样抱在一起接吻缠绵，在慧宇被慧一用嘴弄出来一次后，慧一从枕头下摸出一罐软膏。  
“小宇，你爱师兄吗？”  
高潮过后的慧宇软软地瘫卧在床上，四肢无力意识倒还清醒：“师兄，我爱你。”  
听到恋人回应的慧一凑上前去啃咬慧宇的嘴唇，把身下的小师弟亲的身子愈发酥软。  
“小宇愿意完全把身子交给师兄吗？”  
被吻的意乱情迷的慧宇毫无疑问地答应了。  
慧一分开了慧宇的双腿，软塌塌的性器上还挂着些浊液，但慧一的目标不是性器，而是往后几寸那个未经人事的小穴。  
他抬起慧宇的双臀，用手扒拉开两瓣圆润的软肉，将头埋进了慧宇双腿间，用舌头去舔弄泛着粉肉色的后穴。  
“不要，脏。”慧宇只知那处是来排泄，不知还有其他用处，下意识想去制止。  
“没事的，师兄喜欢。”而舌尖反复的舔弄，着实让后穴开始放松，慧宇也开始被酥酥麻麻的快感包裹放弃了抵抗。  
看慧宇后面开始松软，慧一打开软膏，占了满满一手指缓慢地将手指推入。  
后穴被异物侵占，不适感非常强烈，慧宇想向慧一求饶。  
“师兄，难受，不要了，好难受。”  
可慧一一手侵犯着慧宇的后穴，一手握着慧宇一只大腿，看着慧宇的双眼在慧宇的大腿上落下了细细碎碎的吻。  
“小宇，忍一忍，等等会很舒服的，师兄好想要你，好想让你完完全全属于师兄，忍一忍好不好。”  
慧宇从来就拒绝不了师兄的请求，被师兄哄了两句就点头同意了。  
一指的软膏全化在了慧宇的后穴内，慧一手指伸出，用双指又掏了满满的软膏，重新塞满慧宇的小穴。  
书上说两男子初次交合，软膏用的越多，小欢越容易接受大欢的插入，也不会过分疼痛，更容易获得快感。  
半罐软膏被塞进了慧宇的小穴中，化作湿润的液体让手指的抽插格外顺利。当身下的慧宇习惯了三根手指的插入后，慧一将自己硬了许久的阳物抵在慧宇后穴门口，蹭着又不插入。  
刚刚已经从手指头获得些许快感的慧宇后穴突然空虚，而慧一又只在门口蹭蹭不进去让慧宇有些着急。  
“师兄，可以进来了，想要你进来。”  
慧一被心上人这么言语撩拨一下，忍得住就能立地成佛了。慧一也不晾着慧宇了，把自己那根庞然大物对准洞口，缓缓地推入。慧一那玩意本来尺寸就大，不是几根手指头就能相提并论的，从小娇生惯养没吃过疼的慧宇感觉到自己的后穴快被撕裂了，插入的过程变成了一场漫长地折磨，不知道过了多久，慧一师兄的阳具才被他的小穴完完全全地吃下。  
“小宇好棒，全吃下去了。”说这慧一拉过慧宇的手，将慧宇的手放在他的腹部下方，用力压了压，“小宇你摸摸，我在你的身体里面。我们现在完完全全是彼此的了。”  
慧宇摸着小腹下方那硬硬的一处，脸烧得更红了。  
“师兄在我的身体里了，我现在完完全全是师兄的了。”  
被慧宇这话刺激了，慧一本想让慧宇在适应一会再开始动的，这下也顾不得什么理智不理智的开始在慧宇紧致的后穴里抽动起来。  
“师兄，疼，师兄，不要了，好疼。”初次被人享用的后穴因为疼痛死死地绞着慧一的性器，疼痛从来不是单方面的，慧宇疼，慧一被箍得也疼。  
“小宇放松，放松，你下面咬得我动不了了。”慧一身子前倾，用嘴去堵住了小师弟的嘴，用舌头搅弄着慧宇的口腔，一手支撑着身体，另一只手开始拨弄慧宇胸前两个茱萸。  
慧宇的胸前两个点异常的敏感，这是慧一在慧宇身上探索的时候发现的，每次亲吻舔舐或者拨弄那两个凸起的时候，慧宇总会发出难以自持的呻吟声，他爱惨了慧宇这“淫叫”。  
慧一放缓了抽插的频率和幅度，用口舌之欢与双乳的刺激去缓解身下之人的难受。在多重刺激下，慧宇身下的不适慢慢消散，快感一点点累积，直到慧一可以肆意抽动。  
后穴完全被肏软了，怎么用力顶撞都不会令小师弟感觉疼痛后，慧一开始变换着角度与力度插弄慧宇，书上说，离穴口一寸至两寸处为精室，反复刺激该处最能令小欢高潮迭起欲罢不能。  
抽插了几十次，在刺激到某个点的时候慧宇倒吸了一口凉气，慧一知道找到地方了，便开始反复肏弄那一处，舒爽得慧宇“咿咿呀呀”直叫。  
“不行了，受不了了，师兄，我不行了……”  
慧宇刚刚已经被慧一用嘴解决过一次了，但慧一却没有发泄过。  
“小宇，再忍忍。”他用手赌住了慧宇的马眼，不然他泄出来，“跟师兄一起好不好。”  
嘴上说的好听，身子却没有一点懈怠，交合处被肏出了白沫，两具躯体碰撞发出“啪啪”声响，慧一加快了频率，在快射出来的时候放开了堵住慧宇马眼的手，两个人一起到达了顶峰。  
被快感席卷的慧宇浑身脱力，瘫倒在床上享受着高潮的余韵，而慧一也躺下抱住了慧宇，两个人身体交缠在一起，不停地互相亲吻对方。  
“小宇，你会离开我吗？”  
“只要师兄还要我，小宇就不会离开师兄。”

四、  
可小皇子无论在寺院里待多久，终究也是个皇子，不可能是一个小和尚。  
十四岁生辰前，没有一丝预兆小皇子被接回了皇宫，还没来得及同师兄道别，慧一就再也等不到半夜钻自己房门的慧宇。  
小皇子回了宫，再也没有人称乎自己为小宇了，宫人大臣称呼自己五殿下，父皇母后则喜欢叫自己宇儿。  
五殿下也不是没有同父皇母后说过，想要回去同主持方丈和各位师兄弟道个别，可是白帝总说等明天去护国寺祈福就带他去，今年就算了。  
五殿下办完十四岁生辰，皇后开始张罗着为五皇子选皇妃的事宜。白宇心里自始至终牵挂的都只有师兄一人，他不喜欢女人，对着女人也硬不起来。刚刚回宫，有些有姿色的小宫女看五殿下年少俊朗，又知晓五殿下自幼长于寺庙，便使出浑身解数想要成为五殿下的枕边人。白宇被这些女人烦的下了禁足令，他的寝宫侍女一律不许进入，只允许宦官服侍。  
为躲避父皇母后的逼婚，白宇主动请求去边疆磨砺。白帝自小将幼子寄养在护国寺，虽说是为了让白宇无灾无病顺利长大，但多少觉得对这个没有养在身旁的幼子亏欠，白宇一提自己要去边疆，就被驳回了。  
为了父皇能同意，五殿下日日请安，每天换一套说辞，昨儿“大丈夫当带三尺剑立不世之功”，金儿“男儿何不带吴钩，收取关山五十州”，明儿“男儿志四方”，轰炸了白帝十余天，听的白帝耳朵都起茧子了。  
虽说耳朵起茧，但白帝多少也将幼子的话听进去了，毕竟这白家的江山是靠自己打下来的，五个皇子中只有这个幼子对军功有想法，思前想后再加白宇天天往自个身边吹风，最后也就允了幼子的要求。  
皇后自然是不肯，但拗不过这对父子，于是皇后想让白宇先立皇妃再去边疆，先成家再立业。  
白宇本就是为了逃避选妃才想了一出参军，结果要他先成家再立业他是誓死不从，对着父皇母后一口一个大丈夫事业未成何以为家，勉强让二人同意待自己获军功回朝再成家。  
出征当日，白宇随军队出发，期间偷偷溜回了护国寺，但并没有在慧一师兄的房间找到慧一，于是白宇留了封信，藏在了师兄枕下。  
慧一师兄：  
双亲来接我回家了，走的时候太匆忙没能与师兄道别。我本名白宇，父母要我成亲，我不从，于是去参军了。今日启程，途经护国寺，想与师兄道别，无奈没有机会遇到，只得留书一封，以此明志。只愿君心似我心，定不负相思意。师兄，要等我。望珍重。  
慧宇留

待慧一回房看到枕下慧宇留的书信，白为国姓，宇为当今圣上第五子之名，白宇，慧宇的身份其实他一早就知晓，看到信的那刻慧一也没有很震惊，只是小宇那句“只愿君心似我心，定不负相思意”戳到了慧一心中的柔软，小宇，我怎么会不等你呢。你是我这十五年来地狱般苦痛人生中，唯一的光。他回味着与小宇的日子，那是他人生中唯一的甜了。此时，门被敲响了。  
慧一将白宇的信藏好，去开了门。  
进来的是福清大师，也是慧一的师父。  
“少主，宫内所有的准备已经就绪，可以开始动手了。”  
“知道了，明天开始，安排我入宫。”  
“少主，我们蛰伏十五年为这一个局费尽心机，只许成功不许失败。”  
“十五年来多谢师父照料与栽培，灭国之仇，嗜母之痛，一龙一定让仇人血债血偿。”

福清确实是护国寺的僧人，但也是前朝旧人，白氏入宫之时，福清狸猫换太子将才两岁的幼帝掉了包，逃回了护国寺并将朱一龙抚养长大，取名慧一，福清为主持方丈师弟，只收了慧一一个徒弟，福清也特意和方丈说过，慧一不用和普通弟子一般日日上课，而是由福清自己教。  
三岁识字，五岁吟诗，七岁能作文章，九岁熟读佛家经典，十一岁博览群书，十三岁修权谋博弈之术，而武学，下毒，悬壶之术也是自小便开始学习。  
福清只称自己为前朝旧人，受先皇恩典，自小在朱一龙心中灌溉一颗名为仇恨的种子，誓将朱一龙打造成一把复仇利器，而朱一龙的表现也不负所望，朱一龙堪称是一个天才，十五年间将福清会的不会的统统学了个遍。  
而宫内所有的棋子都已落位，花十五年布的那么大一个局，终于可以开始启动。

五、  
三皇子四皇子陆续病倒，御医怎么诊治都无法痊愈，白帝大怒。星官进言，宫内进了邪崇之物，次妖物需请一位佛门高手与宫内坐镇，方能压制化解。白帝非常信任星官，立刻让人去护国寺请一位大师入宫。  
隔天，慧一就入了宫。没多久三皇子四皇子不药而愈，星官有进言，慧一大师虽然年纪清，但有佛门百年难得一见的慧根，希望白帝将其赐为国师，赏寝宫让慧一大师定居于皇宫，压制邪崇之物，保大北社稷太平。  
星官多次进言都十分灵验，白帝又想到宇儿小时候身子骨弱长病不起，一入报国寺就身强体壮能蹦能跳，更加确信宫内有邪崇作祟，而佛法能压制化解邪崇，便封慧一法师为国师，赐其入住康寿宫。  
自慧一法师入宫后，宫内皇嗣再无遭受无名之疾的现象。可糟心的事从此就没停过。  
二皇子与四皇子结盟，在朝中培养自己的党羽，太子和三皇子一母同胞，面对老二老四的私下的小动作当然不能束手就擒。  
而白帝自始至终都觉得他们四个只是小打小闹，并未放在心上。六部很快就被两方瓜分，朝中大臣也分成了太子党与皇子党，当然还有部分聪明的大臣选择不站队，只效忠天子。  
两年内太子党与皇子党斗得鸡飞狗跳，互相使绊子，挖坑给对方跳，互相收集对方大大小小的罪证。  
最后太子被废，软禁在行宫，二皇子封了王，直接被打发到封地去了。三皇子没有特别出格的错处，在太子被废二皇子被贬的情况下，三皇子四皇子仿佛渔翁得利般捡了个大便宜，成了争躲帝位的有力候选人。  
但也只是看上去，接下来一年三皇子四皇子不知收敛继续试着各种阴招，白帝给这两个不孝子气的都快折寿了，而两人还不知道收敛，完全不知道自己已经失了圣心。  
边疆传来捷报，三年来五殿下在边疆争战，一路磨砺爬到了少将军的位置，白帝收到捷报才想起自己除了这几个只知道勾心斗角的不孝子外，还有个幼子在外争战立功，而且也确实军功累累。  
白帝想儿子了，一道圣旨让白宇回朝。

终于要回来了，在深宫搅弄了三年诡谲风云的慧一法师，心底唯一一点光亮要回来了。那两个被权欲蒙蔽双眼的皇子，必须早点解决掉，不然他们俩肯定会把白宇扯进这场斗争的。  
从边疆到京城，快马加鞭赶回也要一个月，是时候把那两个傻子收网了。  
一个月内，三皇子四皇子接连东窗事发，白帝心如死灰，三皇子四皇子接连被贬谪至封地，无召不可回京。  
白帝四个儿子，一个囚禁三个贬谪不准回京，唯一期盼置身已启程但还未回来的五殿下。  
皇后一个儿子被废，一个儿子被贬，唯一一点希望就是小儿子。而德妃与淑妃，因教子无方，被贬了一级位份。  
白宇还在路上，朝中有大臣提议，白帝尚在壮年，后宫子嗣单薄，应为白帝选妃，为皇室开枝散叶。后宫倒是添了不少新鲜血液，年轻鲜活的肉体也让白帝渐渐摆脱之前不孝子的阴翳。

六、  
五殿下终于回京了，当日城中所有人都迎在街边想一睹这少年皇子的英姿。  
白宇这三年晒黑不少，身子挺拔一袭军装精气神上就领先了几个兄长不少，引得街边的小姑娘尖叫连连。  
五殿下出尽风头，浩浩荡荡地回了宫。白帝见幼子十七岁军功累累，十分欣慰龙颜大悦，皇后多年未见儿子，泪眼汪汪又哭又喜的。  
当然五殿下回朝后也见到了国师——慧一法师。

护国寺没人知道他与师兄有往来，而国师自然是假装从未见过五殿下，语言得体，夸五殿下一表人才年少有为。两个人互相恭维了一番，还假装套了一波近乎。  
“父皇，儿臣自幼于护国寺长大，怎么从未见过这位慧一师兄。”  
“宇儿你不知，这位慧一法师自幼养在福清法师的院中，是福清法师的关门弟子，因天资过人有佛门百年一见慧根，所以福清大师亲自启蒙，并未和其他弟子接触过，宇儿你没见过也是正常的。”  
“原来如此，说起来我与国师也算是师兄弟，改日一定去康寿宫拜访，与师兄研讨佛法。”  
除国师外，白帝还将其他文臣也介绍给了白宇，一番寒暄后，这场接风洗尘宴终于结束了。  
皇后思念幼子，散宴后又把宇儿叫去寝宫好生嘘寒问暖了一番，直至夜深才放白宇回去。  
从皇后寝宫出来，白宇并没有立刻回自己的行宫，而是趁着夜黑风高四下无人，悄摸摸地潜进康寿宫。

黑漆漆一片，白宇打开了国师的寝宫的房门，里面虽然没开灯，但是慧一法师正坐在桌前等着他。  
“慧一师兄看来是在这等了我有一会了。”  
“五殿下深夜大驾光临，有失远迎。”  
白宇缓缓靠近，室内无光，但白宇本就是抹黑溜进来的，倒也还适应。  
“师兄不打算点蜡烛了吗？这么久没见过师兄，都快忘记师兄相貌了。”  
慧一将桌上的蜡烛点着，一盏蜡烛的光很微弱，但却足够白宇看清楚那人的长相，师兄长得愈发的好看了。  
“小宇黑了，瘦了，也硬朗了。”  
“当了三年兵，不可能和之前一样那么瘦弱了。”  
“只愿君心似我心，定不负相思意。”慧一口中缓缓吐出当年白宇留给自己信上诗句。  
“师兄，我好想你。”三年未见的恋人，客套也客套过了。  
一个紧紧的拥抱，唇齿开始交缠，那是熟悉又陌生的触感。三年前的小宇还没这么高，脸上也没有胡茬，三年后，小宇站着刚刚好比慧一高一点点，皮肤也没以前白嫩，却更具男子汉的气概。  
两个人边吻边撕对方的衣服，直到两人赤身裸体相拥着着倒在了床上。  
没有过多的前戏，慧一直接从枕下取出了软膏，直接塞进了白宇的后穴。三年未使用的小穴，似乎比以前更加紧致，像是白宇忠贞的证明。慧一并不急，他不想白宇疼，他忍了那么久了，也不在乎一时半会。可白宇忍不了，边疆三年磨砺多多少少体魄上有点进步，白宇将师兄压到了身下，自己用手给自己草草扩张，然后握着那根凶器坐了下去。  
疼，但和这些年战场上的伤相比又不算什么。白宇的后穴含着师兄的阳具，自己开始动了起来，夹的慧一差点直接交代在里面。白宇不断地摇着自己的身子，但无论怎么动都找不对地方。  
“师兄，我找不到地方。”白宇很急，换谁饿了三年都会这般着急。  
慧一让白宇转了个身，背对着他，他那玩意就在白宇体内转了个圈。白宇背对着他，原本躺着的慧一双手握住白宇的大腿，然后把自己的姿势换成了跪着，用后入的姿势整个人贴在白宇身上，一边啃着白宇的耳朵，一边疯狂地大幅度的进攻。  
“师兄，师兄，好舒服，被师兄肏的好舒服。”白宇知道师兄受不了自己说这样的话，便越要这么说，他一边呻吟着一边说着“用力点”，“师兄好棒”，“师兄你舒服吗？我好舒服”，“师兄我好想你”，“师兄我不想离开你”。  
当晚他们俩翻来覆去做了好几次，白宇射到最后什么都着不出来，直接干高潮了，而慧一这几年的存货也交代的干干净净。  
两个人精疲力竭后才愿意老老实实地躺在床上拥抱亲吻，说这三年来彼此发生了什么。  
两个人似有说不完的话，最后是迷迷糊糊地相拥而眠。  
次日白宇天未亮就醒了，和以前在护国寺一样，他必须在天亮前摸回自己的行宫。慧一也醒了，白宇和他吻了好几下后，恋恋不舍地穿好衣物溜回寝宫。  
送别了几年未见的恋人，慧一的笑容逐渐消失。

七、  
福清的计划是让白帝的所有子嗣自相残杀，然后朝臣让白帝扩充后宫，广纳妃子。之后星官观天象，选定吉日白帝，皇后，携在夺嫡中活下来的皇子一起前往护国寺祭天。而护国寺的祭坛内装了炸药，一旦白帝将祭坛点燃，一寺院的人都会葬身。这便是福清辛辛苦苦准备了十五年，不，现在已经是十八年的计划。  
朱一龙嗤笑一声。十八年时间就计划出这么个玩意，他这位师父也就这么点水平。露了那么多马脚，却一点都没有反应过来。  
是什么时候开始怀疑福清的呢？福清自小将他当作复仇工具培养，给他灌输仇恨与恶意。如果不是八岁那年，那个从狗洞里钻出来的小团子，可能他真的被福清那拙劣的谎言洗脑成为复仇工具了。那个突然闯进他生命的小团子是他的光，是让他免于被摧毁，是他生命中唯一在乎的人了。没有人能伤害他的小宇。  
福清从小就给他灌输洗脑这套复仇计划，所有的细节他都能倒背如流。朱一龙以师兄名义和小团子厮混了一年后在知道了小团子法名为“慧宇”的时候他就知道，小团子是白宇，是当朝的五殿下。  
小团子后来有宫里的老师授课，朱一龙也套过几次话。  
前朝先帝是暴毙的，皇后膝下无子，直接一杯毒酒赐死唯一有皇子的娴妃，将小皇子立为新帝，自己做了摄政太后垂帘听政。  
而后百姓民不聊生，北方白氏才揭竿而起，一路打到京城，攻占了皇宫，杀了摄政太后，与那个和自己掉了包的假皇帝。  
小团子说的是当朝的版本，不可全信，但同样的，福清的话有多少可信度他也存疑。  
但自己的生母绝对不是当时的摄政太后，白帝杀了她，也杀了当时的幼帝斩草除根，根本没有必要在这件事上做什么文章。而且如果自己不是摄政太后之子，白帝可以选择不杀幼帝，而是软禁，落得一个好名声。但是白帝没有为自己埋下什么隐患，果断的杀了那个才两岁的幼婴。  
如果死的是自己，可怜吗？确实可怜，但是换做自己，朱一龙也会杀了这个幼婴的，这是最稳妥的做法。  
生母若不是摄政太后，那弑母之仇压根就不存在。而灭国之仇，就算不是白氏，也会有张氏，李氏，陈氏来推翻朱家的政权。灭国，一个腐朽成那样的政权，凋零才是必然。  
而后来让朱一龙更加怀疑的是，他在福清房间的地下室那堆先帝的书籍中，其中一本里夹杂着半本春宫图，画着的不是男女，而是两个男人用各式各样的动作行交合之事。虽然朱一龙确实从这半本春宫图里学了很多，还都用在了白宇身上。不过先帝的书籍里有这样的春宫图，再联系到先帝子嗣单薄，只有娴妃一人有一皇子。  
而福清的复仇计划，随着朱一龙看的书越来越多，他也愈发意识到这个计划从本质上有个问题，没有提到任何白帝以及皇室死后该怎么收复朱家江山，而是完完全全冲着弄死白氏去的。这不是一个前朝旧臣，含辛茹苦养大一个皇子应该有的剧情，更像是一场复仇，没有江山，只有情仇。  
那本春宫图给了朱一龙灵感，或许先帝和福清本身就是“那种”关系。因为福清一直笃定先帝的死，于白氏有关。  
福清与先帝可能是“恋人”，或者说福清是先帝的一个床伴，但福清对先帝肯定是有爱慕之情的。先帝驾崩，福清始终认定不是意外，是人为。而一年后最终得到天下的是白氏，所以福清这个疯子便认定是白氏害死先帝，然后造反，夺了朱家的江山。所以福清冒死将自己换了出来，但从小到大只教自己复仇，搅弄朝堂的招数，却从未教过治国之道。  
为什么救我，他要复仇，为什么一定需要我？他只想让白氏死绝，也不想要江山社稷。  
后来朱一龙知道了，因为那些安插在宫廷里的钉子，那些护国寺里的死士，那个每每都能让皇子生病而又无法诊治的御医，那个每次进言都异常灵验的星官，他们听从的是自己这个前朝遗孤的身份，而非福清这个先帝的故人。

八、  
白宇去参军是朱一龙的意外之喜，如果白宇留在宫里，朱一龙还得在几位皇子自相残杀的时候护他的小宇周全。所以，收到白宇书信时，朱一龙其实松了一口气，那些阴谋诡计他还没有动手操纵过，全是纸上谈兵，虽然白宇一走可能几年无法相见，但是白宇让他等，等他回来。他知道，他的小宇，总有一天会回到他身边。  
入宫后，一切都很顺利，而朱一龙也收获了意外之喜。白帝赐予他的康寿宫，正是当年被赐死的娴妃的寝宫，可能是生母亡魂护佑，朱一龙没多久就在康寿宫里找到了生母死去藏在暗格的遗书，从生母破碎的描述中将整段故事还原了。

当今圣上有龙阳之好，无法和女子同房，三宫六院权当摆设，后宫佳丽无一被宠幸。而皇帝本人则在宫内设立豹房，豢养搜刮来的美男子。一日，先帝微服出访，路遇劫匪，一对朱姓江湖侠侣出手相助，郎才女貌早已私定终身有夫妻之实。但先帝被侠侣救后看上了侠客，后动用了各路势力将二人请回宫中。欲将侠客纳为男宠，侠客誓死不从，侠客侠女欲双双自刎，以示清白与忠贞，然侠女被诊断出有孕，先帝以立侠女为妃，视其子如己出为挟，换来侠客委身求全。  
先帝命人废侠客一身修为，下药亵之。赐侠女为娴妃，命人好生看护，待娴妃产下“龙子”，也废了其一身修为。先帝无子嗣，唯娴妃育有一子，故名——朱一龙。  
然先帝纵欲淫乱，用丹药过度，一命呜呼，死于豹房。先皇后得知消息，灭了豹房以及所有知情之人，以及侠客。再到娴妃宫里，一杯毒酒赐死娴妃，夺其子，封为帝，自立为太后，垂帘听政。  
而后便是白氏起义，自己被福清换出的故事了。

终于知晓自己身世的朱一龙将自己在房间里关了三天，终于醒出了怎么将计就计的护白宇，以及白氏周全之法。朱一龙确实姓朱，但不是什么前朝遗孤，只是一对本应该自在与江湖的侠侣的儿子，而这一切都因为那个荒乱无度的帝王，家破人亡。可能是这十几年的成长经历过于黑暗，朱一龙也料想到当初自己如果没有遇到白宇会变成什么样丧心病狂的人。  
虽说身世有些凄惨，但总算没有国仇家恨横在他与白宇之间，不幸中的万幸。  
而朱一龙的计划里有很重要的一环，叫坦诚。  
他会把自己所有的故事告诉他的小宇，一个谎要用无数个谎来圆，他有多爱白宇就多不想欺骗白宇。

在白宇第不知道多少次钻进朱一龙的时候，朱一龙十分严肃地跟白宇说：“小宇，有些事情我不想瞒着你，今天我必须要坦白了。”白宇看自己的慧一师兄一本正经，也开始严肃了起来。  
“小白你知道我本名叫什么吗？”  
“师兄没跟我说过本名。”  
“我本名叫朱一龙，这个名字有印象吗？”  
白宇摇了摇头，朱一龙则前朝先帝微服私访开始说起，跟白宇讲了全部的事。  
白宇听完了所有的事，伸手去抱住了朱一龙：“师兄，这么多年你辛苦了。”  
“小宇，我只有你了，这个世界上我唯一在乎的只有你了。”  
“我不管你是朱一龙，还是慧一，你都是我最爱的人。”  
接下来的事是每一次白宇来康寿宫都会发生的事，喘息，汗水，与呻吟。这一次朱一龙再也不是其他的任何人，他不再套着好几层皮与白宇欢爱，他再也不用活着谎言和欺骗之中，他的小宇，他的小团子，让他活着有了真正的意义。

九、  
当然朱一龙也交代了他自己的计划，而白宇完美地理解了这个计划的意义。  
一切表面上如福清计划的一样，白帝允了去护国寺祈福的提议，这个消息被传递给了福清后，宫内所有安插着的钉子都被收拾干净了。而白宇拨了自己一部分精兵，根据朱一龙提供的名单，潜伏在护国寺周围，暗杀掉了大部分的死士，并以死士的身份混入了护国寺，将藏在寺院周围，里面，祭坛里全部的火药用水淋了个干净，保证一点都爆不起来。  
最后护国寺祈福之行倒是什么情况都没发生，福清的计划里没有同归于尽，所以躲在了二里外的山头上，想看护国寺是如何在炸成废墟，那群姓白的是如何在爆炸中丧命的。然后啥都没发生，他就被白宇派的人活捉了。而最后护国寺祈福之行顺顺利利结束，白帝与皇后，还有五殿下白宇打道回府，星官两天前就被活捉了，被白宇关了起来。这次活捉了福清，也算是大收获了。  
白宇还是私下去审了，一开始嘴都严实，上了刑后星官倒是什么都往外招了。福清那边则是什么都没招，最后白宇用了激将法将他与前朝先帝的事拿出来大肆猜测，才在福清的反应里推测出情况。  
事情的实情白宇心知肚明，他只是觉得，福清应该知道朱一龙不是前朝先帝之子，从头到尾只是利用他让那些个前朝旧部收为己用。他不确定还有多少人潜伏着，朱一龙知道的那些不可能是全部，任何想伤害朱一龙的事他都不允许发生。  
但福清确实只是个疯子，那么多势力为他所用，却只做出这么一个烂局。福清口中再套不出多余的话，白宇便送他同死了快二十年的前朝先帝地府相会了，总之朱一龙给他名单中的人，他没有留一个活口。  
这件事绝对不能让白帝知道，白帝当年连两岁幼子都不放过，事到如今更不可能信一个可能是前朝遗孤之人的片面之词。无论朱一龙是什么身份，他现在在朝中的身份只能有一个，就是国师慧一法师。  
那个星官也被灭了口，确实这些前朝旧部都是为朱一龙所用的，但铲除之后，朱一龙也就真的只剩他自个一人了，这三年来朱一龙费劲心力护的自己与家人周全，哪怕设计兄弟反目，也未伤及几个皇兄的性命，这一次换他来护他师兄周全。

大北二十一年，白帝驾崩，太子白宇即位。  
两年后，白宇禅让皇位于皇长兄，就是那位白帝在位年间被关禁闭的废太子。  
自此白宇与朱一龙游山玩水归隐山林，做了一对逍遥自在神仙眷侣。

——————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 这次脑洞一开始是 @冬至love未眠 提供的，她说她想看两个和尚在庙里藏身份，然后我顺着她的思路给她诹了一个前朝太子和当朝太子，国仇家恨身上扛，爱上仇人之子，结果大哥把二哥酱酱酿酿，把身边一心复国的老古董干掉的故事。  
日期7.15日，我给她诹完她把笔递到了我手上，我义正严辞的拒绝了。
> 
> 好吧，这文从我昨天晚上9点开始写，写了五百字开始怀疑人生，半古半文，我的文笔真的hold不住，而且我是个强迫症加逻辑狗，总会和自己扣逻辑。昨12点半开始，我脑出来了先帝的遗孤其实不是他的崽的设定，然后脑到凌晨3点多，给自己这个设定惊呆了……  
然后写了一天写了11700字不到点，基本已经弹尽粮绝，没有力气思考了……宫斗啥的都不是重点，就瞎看看吧。希望不翻车  
明天发大概要给tag里的糖淹没，所以今天赶紧发出来～


End file.
